Ley de Vida
by Graystone
Summary: Tanto para los Weasley como para los Malfoy, algunas cosas son ley de vida.


**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece

**Este fic es para Hunger95 como petición suya en el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

El puño voló con tanta velocidad que el golpe sonó en todo el pasillo. Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo, con la nariz rota por la que empezaba a manar sangre. Delante de él, Ron Weasley respiraba agitado, con la cara enrojecida y los puños cerrados.

―¡Señor Weasley! ¡Está prohibido usar la fuerza bruta! ¡Castigado! ―gritaba la profesora McGonagall.

Crabbe y Goyle ayudaban a Draco a ponerse en pie para llevarlo a la Enfermería mientras la profesora McGonagall se llevaba a Ron. Minutos después, este se reunía con Harry y Hermione en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué te ha dicho McGonagall? —preguntó Harry.

—Voy a tener que hacer tareas de limpieza en la Sala Común de Slytherin, limpiando tapices, vitrinas y qué se yo más. Y sin magia.

—Bueno, al menos podrás visitar otra Sala Común distinta a la nuestra —apuntó Hermione, que siempre veía lo bueno de lo peor.

—Hermione, ya estuve allí en segundo, ¿vale? Y es un sitio tétrico. Además, estaré rodeado de los Slytherin.

Pero Ron no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, así que esa noche, después de la cena, la profesora McGonagall lo llevó hasta la Sala Común. Los alumnos ya debían estar en sus habitaciones, a excepción de unos pocos que charlaban junto a la chimenea o leían mientras estaban sentado en butacones. En cuanto vieron llegar a la profesora se escabulleron hacia sus dormitorios.

—Muy bien, Weasley, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer... Y sin magia.

Se marchó para dejarlo sólo. Por su parte, Ron cogió una escoba y comenzó a barrer el suelo antes de enfrascarse en sacarle brillo a las vitrinas. Entonces, alguien apareció.

—Vaya, pero si es la comadreja, que viene a limpiar. Esto te parecerá más limpio que esa casucha donde vives.

Ron apretó fuertemente el mango de la escoba mientras evitaba estampársela a Malfoy en la cabeza, o de lo contrario no sólo tendría que limpiar la Sala Común de Slytherin, sino todas las demás.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

—No te olvides de limpiar esto.

Cogió un frasquito que había sobre una mesa y lo arrojó al suelo, desparramando todo el contenido por el suelo. Tras eso, se marchó mientras se reía. Ron por su parte, se dedicó a limpiar aquel estropicio antes de que fuese a peor.

Al día siguiente se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, bostezando enormemente.

—¿Has dormido algo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Casi nada. Acabé a las tantas limpiando aquella pocilga. Al parecer los Slytherin son asquerosos tanto como personas como en su Sala Común.

Harry se rio.

—¿Tienes que volver?

—Una noche por semana durante tres meses. Y después seré libre. Creo que McGonagall se ha pasado un pelín con el castigo, pero en fin, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sólo espero que Malfoy no ensucie más.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry.

Ron prefirió no contestar. Más tarde, el alcance de la noticia de que Ron estaba castigado limpiando la Sala Común de Slytherin había llegado a casi todo Hogwarts, principalmente gracias a Malfoy, que no paraba de contar la anécdota del frasquito que arrojó al suelo para que Weasley lo limpiase.

A la semana siguiente, Ron estaba de nuevo limpiando en la Sala Común. Aquel día, Malfoy apareció por la entrada principal, sudoroso.

—Eh, no me pises el suelo —dijo Ron.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana, Weasley.

Iba a pisar donde aún estaba mojado, pero con un perfecto movimiento, Ron le golpeó con el mango de la fregona en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder mientras se quejaba lastimeramente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mi madre es muy estricta respecto a cuando un suelo está mojado. He aprendido de ella y la comprendo cuando la gente le pisa el suelo una vez fregado. Eso a mí también me molesta y, por supuesto, tú no vas a ser una excepción, Malfoy. Te quedarás ahí hasta que se seque el suelo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—El secado de suelos es una técnica muy variable, ¿sabes? Depende de las condiciones del entorno. Por lo que puedo decir de este sitio tan húmedo y frío, le llevará su tiempo. Además, apagué el fuego de la chimenea para recoger las cenizas, con lo cual apenas hace calor aquí.

—Maldito seas, Weasley. No puedes hacerme esto, hoy he tenido un día muy duro y quiero dormir.

—Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar... O a la siguiente te daré con más fuerza. Agradece que no sea mi madre la que esté limpiando aquí.

—Tú estás pisando el suelo mojado.

—Verás, Malfoy, la persona que friega el suelo tiene una habilidad especial para no dejar huella en suelo mojado. Por eso yo tengo inmunidad y tú no.

Siguió limpiando, esta vez vitrinas, mesas, butacones... Malfoy no tenía más remedio que observarle, pues el secado del suelo estaba llevando más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al ver cómo sostenía una copa y la frotaba con un trapo.

—Le estoy sacando brillo a esta copa. Al parecer alguien ha dejado la marca de sus labios. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es limpiar?

—No. Nuestro elfo doméstico lo hacía por nosotros. Nunca he limpiado algo.

—¿Nunca has limpiado algo? —preguntó Ron, indignado.

—No. Weasley, yo vengo de una familia adinerada. Por eso tenemos, o teníamos, un elfo doméstico. Que alguien como yo limpie es algo inconcebible. Mira, ¿sabes qué? Paso de esto.

Pisó el suelo, aún sin secar. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que Ron saltase sobre él para golpearlo con la escoba, pues Malfoy resbaló y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Se dispuso a levantarse, pero Ron le clavó la punta del mango de la fregona en el pecho, impidiendo que se levantase.

—Creí habértelo advertido, Malfoy. Límpialo —y le tendió la fregona.

—No voy a limpiarlo, Weasley, eso es tarea tuya.

—¡Que lo limpies!

Comenzó a perseguir a Malfoy por la Sala Común, con la fregona en alto, intentando golpearlo mientras este iba derribando cosa. Entonces, Ron saltó sobre él y lo tiró contra el sofá, quedando encima suya. Ambos estaban jadeando y se miraban furiosos. De repente, Ron sintió algo extraño, algo que crecía en los pantalones de Malfoy, algo duro. Malfoy, de repente, enrojeció, más incluso que el pelo de Ron.

—Quita...

—No me lo puedo creer... Te has empalmado.

Se había empalmado, por Merlín. Draco Malfoy se había empalmado y lo pero era que Ron se lo había notado. No sabía si se había excitado por la carrera o por tenerle encima, pero ahora estaba asustado.

—No es nada.

—Malfoy, te has empalmado conmigo.

—¡Eh! —gritó, aunque procuró bajar la voz —. Yo no me he empalmado contigo.

—Pero si todavía puedo notártela endurecida.

Malfoy caminó entonces hasta Ron y le agarró la entrepierna.

—¿Me vas a decir que a ti tampoco te ha pasado lo mismo, Weasley?

Sí, Ron también se había empalmado. Lo cierto es que la carrera, o tal vez Malfoy desobedeciéndole, le había puesto a tope, pero obviamente no iba a reconocer tal cosa. Además, Malfoy aún no había retirado la mano de su entrepierna, con lo cual su erección estaba en su punto álgido, demasiado aprisionada en sus pantalones.

—¿Te importa quitar la mano de ahí?

—¿Qué pasa, Weasley, te incomodo?

—Sí, así que será mejor que quites tu mano de ahí.

—Seguro que yo la tengo más grande que tú. Es ley de vida que los varones Weasley la tengáis pequeña.

—¡Y una mierda!

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? Te apuesto una cosa, si tengo yo razón, tendrás que hacerme una mamada.

—¿Y si no tienes razón? ¿Me la comerás tú?

Draco estuvo callado un momento hasta que aceptó. Se sentaron en el sofá, se desabrocharon los pantalones y se los bajaron. Malfoy tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, pues el miembro de Ron era más grande que el suyo. Tampoco era nada del otro mundo, pero su propio pene no podía competir con semejante cosa.

—Gano yo.

—No voy a comértela.

—Hicimos un trato.

Entonces agarró a Malfoy por el cuello y lo condujo hasta su pene, obligándole a metérselo en la boca. Malfoy empezó a gemir de asco mientras el miembro erecto de Ron estaba en su boca, demasiado grande para que le cupiese. Entonces, fue Ron quien empezó a gemir, aunque no de asco precisamente. Draco, por su parte, había logrado respirar un poco, de modo que, estando sin poder escapar, siguió con la tarea.

Después de un rato, Ron liberó a Malfoy. Creyendo ya que podría irse, se levantó, pero Ron lo cogió de nuevo y lo tiró contra la alfombra, boca abajo. Se agachó detrás de él y le cogió por las nalgas, abriéndoselas.

—Es ley de vida que los varones Malfoy han yacido con un hombre alguna vez en su vida.

Draco lanzaba improperios contra Ron, pero nada de lo que dijo pudo impedir que el pelirrojo le introdujese su miembro, haciéndole gritar de tal manera que no sólo habría despertado a la Casa Slytherin en su totalidad, sino también a todo el castillo. Al principio el dolor fue indescriptible, pues Draco sabía que para aquellas cosas se necesitaba un poco de preparación, lo que se dice algo de dilatación, pero es que el bruto de Weasley se la había metido sin más, con lo cual sintió como si le hubiesen rajado de arriba a abajo. Sin embargo, el dolor dio paso al placer, aunque el rubio se afanaba por no sentir tal cosa. No obstante, acabó por habituarse a la situación. Weasley había iniciado una cadencia que a Draco le provocaba involuntarios gemidos. La cadencia fue de lenta a más rápida, hasta que los dos no pudieron más.

Ron se tumbó a su lado, derrotado. Malfoy, por su parte, trataba de recuperarse.

—Esto... ¿cuándo vuelves a limpiar?


End file.
